Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wearable electronically enabled devices, and in particular, to systems for managing which of a plurality of data sources is connected to the wearable device.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of portable audio playback devices, such as MP3 players, allow a user to listen to audio files with the use of an audio interface such as headphones or speakers carried by ear plugs. For example, a user can wear a headset or ear “buds” connected by a flexible cable to an MP3 player, which can be worn on the belt. However, whenever a user wants to receive a cell phone call or even wear glasses or sunglasses, they must adjust or remove the audio interface from their ears.
Another commonly used device which must interface with the user is the cellular telephone. Typically, the cellular telephone has an input (microphone) which may be mounted on the cellular telephone housing, or on a wire which also connects to an earphone. The cellular telephone speaker may either be on the earphone, or mounted within the housing of the cellular telephone.
Although still under development, a variety of audiovisual data sources have been proposed which will provide audio input through a speaker, and video input through either opaque or see through heads-up display technology which can be incorporated into eyeglasses, helmets or other headwear.
A variety of other data sources are known, which require some form of audio or video input to a user, such as display screens on personal digital assistants, Blackberry® type communication devices, and others known in the art.
Each of the foregoing devices require an interface for providing audio or visual data to the user, and, where relevant, for receiving audio information from the user for inputting into the device. At the present time, the use of multiple data sources requires the user to switch between any of a variety of user interfaces, in accordance with the particular device sought to be used at a particular time.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for better management of input signals from multiple data sources, which will allow the user to more conveniently select input from any of a variety of sources.